The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field.
Many computer resources (e.g., software) have sound embedded in them. The sound often begins playing immediately when the computer resource is loaded. This is especially typical in computer resources such as web pages, e-mail messages, and other web-related resources. It is also common in local resources (e.g., videos, presentation files, help programs, etc.).